


Towards the Future

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “And what will you do now, cousin?” It was Celeborn who finally broke the silence. “I know you do not intend to stay, but I worry, so please dear cousin, ease my mind.”
Relationships: Celeborn & Oropher (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Doriath Week 2020





	Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of Doriath Week

It was late and everything was quiet, but in the privacy of a home, there was still a roaring fire and two silent figures who nursed wine cups. A small plate of finger foods between them. Silence reigned, neither elf in a particular hurry to break it. They alone remained from the small family dinner that had taken place earlier, Celeborn and Galadriel had hosted both Oropher and Thranduil, and now, Galadriel and Thranduil had gone to bed. 

“And what will you do now, cousin?” It was Celeborn who finally broke the silence. “I know you do not intend to stay, but I worry, so please dear cousin, ease my mind.”

Oropher turned, green eyes dark as a leaf beneath the moonlight, a small frown on his handsome face. “I intent to go East.” He stopped and hesitated, but shook his head and sighed. “I know there are others who will come with Thranduil and I. Others will follow you and your lady, but while our Lady’s sons are lost to us, it falls to us to look after them.”

“And you have been offered a crown.” It was not an accusation, it was more a question than a statement. “Will you take it, cousin?”

“I have yes, but I have not decided as to if I should take it.” He hesitated for a moment. “You have refused one, a curious thing cousin.”

Celeborn took a sip of wine, then gave him a sad smile. “The title of King is not one I wanted or I am seeking, why should I take it? Being a Lord is enough for me. But, please don’t let me discourage you from taking one.”

Oropher shook his head, “I know that, you and I are different. I will not deny you that a crown is swaying me, but I also know that with it, I will have a duty to those who uphold my title.”

“You have never been one to take your duties lightly,” Celeborn agreed, then took a piece of cheese and bit into it, it was a sharp one and he let the flavor wash over him. “And it would suit you well,” then, he hesitated. “Galadriel foresaw it, you would be a good King.”

Oropher nodded, it was true that he was not overly fond of the Noldor, he had no quarrel with the Lady Galadriel, for she had stood with then, even against her own kin. And the late King Finrod had been a good friend. “Then, give her my thanks. Rhovanion would be a good place to settle in. The question would be, if any native elves would accept me and those who would follow me, accept us.”

Celeborn smiled, settled his cup down and rested one hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “If anyone can, it’s you. You have never looked down on the Avari, the Silvans or the Green Elves, that alone would make it easier. So long as you accept some of their traditions and way of life, I’d say they would.”

Oropher nodded, “Indeed, a poor leader – much less King, would I be if I were to simply impose my way and just ignored them. And what about you, what are you and Galadriel planning?”

“My lady wishes to establish a city, I like the idea of it. We’ve spoken of Eriador, so if you make it to Rhovanion, we would be West of you and yours.”

Oropher grinned, “I like that, we’d be close enough should we have need of one another. But no crown, huh?”

Celeborn shook his head, “No crown. But a simple Lordship would suffice, if anyone wishes to come with us, they will be welcomed.” Then, he grew sad. “That is a somewhat sad thought, that us, who had a wondrous kingdom, would split ourselves.”

Oropher grew serious and took a gulp of wine, he rested his cup on his lap and looked down at his hands, “It is indeed a sad though, but, we must look to the future. Something I’m sure I need not remind you of that, so, let us honor and remember the best of Doriath and Menegroth, and take care of their people, however many of the follow us.”

Celeborn emptied his cup, “Well spoken cousin,” a small grin made his way to his face. “You have grown wiser than I would’ve expected.”

Oropher looked up, one brow arched and a sardonic smirk to his face. “I am wiser than what you think, I just simply don’t go around flaunting it. I’m not you.”

Celeborn took the wine bottle, offered more to his cousin who accepted and filled both their cups halfway. A quiet chuckle escaped him, “Oh that big head of yours will grow more with a crown.”

“Mmh, oh Valar, you might be onto something,” Oropher swirled his wine, a smirk still on his lips. “But that is no trouble, I will make my crown not of mithril or gold, but of nature. Flowers for spring and summer, branches and berries for autumn and winter.”

“That is a lovely thought.”

“But I’m sure you will be opting for some sort of metal, after all, I assume some Noldor will follow your lady, so, you’ll be fine yourself.”

“That I will be. Have you spoken to Thranduil yet?”

“I have, he is my heir and should know what is happening regarding all of this.”

“True. Perhaps in Eregion, once our city is settled, Galadriel and I will try for a child.”

“You better hope you have a son,” Oropher smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Because if you have a daughter, once she reaches her majority, elves will be knocking down your door for her hand from all over.”

Celeborn groaned, “Elbereth, you might have a point.” But as soon as he spoke, his face softened. “But I find that I do not mind, any girl child that looks like my beloved lady, I would consider myself a very luck elf.”

Oropher raised his glass, “So, a toast, for a girl child for you and Galadriel.”

Celeborn touched his coup to Oropher, “And here’s to a good reign for you.”

And at the same time, they spoke, “To the future.”


End file.
